


Truth Beyond Measure is Man's Greatest Treasure

by EmCantEven



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post Infinity War, Post-Ragnarok, my version of things, some fandom some myth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmCantEven/pseuds/EmCantEven
Summary: Thor and Loki learn Odin's greatest kept secret and who they truly are.





	1. Why don't we start from the beginning?

“Who are you,” Thor growls stepping in between the dark-skinned figure and the avengers behind him.

“Oh dear, Odin really doesn’t tell you anything does he?” The woman laughs a deep grim laugh. “I had hoped my eyes and ears had been deceiving me and he had told you before his death.”

“Told us what?” Loki says stepping up beside Thor.

“The truth,” she swipes her locks out of her face before looking around at the group of battle weary heroes. “I suppose if I am going to tell you my story then we should first get you all healed up and rested.” Suddenly, the rag-tag group of heroes was standing in the common room of the Avenger’s Compound. 

“That was weird,” Tony says as he sits down, Peter Jr. not too far behind. “Could we not do that again?”

“I’ll try not to Mr. Stark,” the stranger smirks. “Perhaps medical attention should be first on the list?”

“Or, perhaps,” Clint said leveling his gun with her head, “you can tell us your name and intentions before I blow your brain to kingdom come.”

“You may very well try, though I doubt it would do you any good,” she turned to him. “You see, Mr. Barton, my name is Liv and I am the goddess of life, and their” – she gestures to Thor and Loki – “sister.” 

Loki takes a step back, “You’re our what?”

Thor, on the other hand steps forward, “Our last sister tried to kill us and take over the universe. Explain to me why I shouldn’t kill you now?”

“Once again, can’t kill me, stronger than you have tried and stronger than you have failed,” she smiles as she rolls up the sleeves to her shirt reveling dark scared arms that pull in Loki’s interest. 

“Those look like – “

“Your heritage lines? Yes, I did tell you we were siblings did I not?”

“Like Thor I am only half Aesir. Loki, you and I share a Dam,” She pats the seat beside her, inviting Loki to sit.

“I am half Vanir,” Thor’s deep voice rumbles from across the room as he watches his brother sit beside their sister. "Perhaps you tell the truth."

“Oh no, young one,” Liv laughs making Loki and Thor startle. “I am not surprised Odin never told you that Frigga is not your mother. Your mother is a Jotunn named Jord, Frigga adopted you as her own.” Letting her words sink into her brother she turns to a stunned Loki, “You look so much like your Sire, we tried so hard and for so long to find you.” She lifts her hand to Loki’s cheek, blue spreads from her fingertips into his skin, crimson taking over his eyes.

“I should start at the beginning, shouldn’t I?”


	2. Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginnings of a new land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Alright so updates will be kind of sporadic for this story, I'm known for not updating for months at a time but I'm really into this so hopefully that doesn't happen.  
> I am looking for a beta right now because as you can probably tell my grammar is atrocious.  
> So let me know if any of you would be up for it!  
> Alrighty thanks!  
> ~Em

“At first there was no Asgard, just a traveling nomadic people led by a newly crowned king with no wife and no heirs. At that time the Frost Giants of Niffleheim, for the Jotunns hailed from Niffleheim not Jotunheim, had settlements throughout the universe and had ushered in a reign of peace after the great war between our Grandfather King Bor and the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim,” Liv turns from Loki to look each person in the eye as she starts her tale.

“Now, there was a young Jotunn by the name of Laufey, who was the kin of a great clan leader who had settled Niffleheim. Odin and young Laufey fell in love and bore two children in secret, Hela and myself. The Aesir people were ecstatic over the birth of new royalty, the future of their people. They did not care that these children were not true Aesir. Hela, with her smooth, pale skin and fair hair looked much like Odin did in his youth while I, with my dark skin, raised heritage lines, and coarse hair looked more like my Dam, like Laufey.”

Pulling away completely from Loki, Liv stands and makes her way over to the large window looking out onto the rest of the compound. “The first time I saw you two not a thought had crossed my mind about you two being siblings,” she tilted her head to where Loki sits, silently urging Thor to take her place. “But then I remember how you, Loki, had come to live with Odin and I am filled with grief and rage. Grief at the though of the life you could have led, and rage at the audacity of the traitorous one-eyed one, stealing the crown prince of another realm.” 

“I must confess sister, I am confused,” Loki said shaking his head. “Wat did you mean by the Jotunns of Niffleheim?”

“Niffleheim, the land of cold, magic, and mist, is the ancestral home of the Jotunns, while Jotunheim is their sanctuary, where they are most connected to the Norns,” Liv answers him. “Most, if not all, of the history you were taught as young children is wrong. Corrupted, by Odin’s fear of upheaval in his empire.”

Liv takes a deep breath before shaking her head, “That does not matter right now. Might we carry on with my tale so we may contact healers for you companions?”

“Please?” Tony sighs leaning back onto the couch, wincing as his hurt ribs were further aggravated. 

“Due to my more predominant heritage lines it wasn’t long before word made it back to the Jotunns that a babe born to Odin Borson was descended from the house of Laufey, although it was not called that at the time and I, for the life of me, cannot remember what it was. Well, once Laufey’s Sire and Dam caught word of the babes they, as any grandparents would, wanted to meet them and keep them close to home. In order to do that my, our Loki, grandparents gifted Odin and the Aesir a part of their territory, that land became known as Asgard.”


	3. Manipulation and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More and more is revealed about Odin and this mysterious Liv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry my doves! I have had zero time to sit down and write let alone proof read and upload this chapter.

“So, what you are saying is that Asgard, all of Asgard, was a gift?” Peter Sr., Starlord, asked raising an eyebrow. 

“More like a bribery, a bribery that would go very wrong, very soon,” Liv replies gravely. “It wasn’t very soon after my sister and I’s birth that Odin grew greedy. Odin, you see, took after his father Borr, perhaps too much, and at all father his mother, Bestla. Odin, the greedy pig that he was, decided that the land given to him my Laufey’s parents just wasn’t enough for him. So, he decided to manipulate the love Laufey had for him and use it to his own advantage.”

“Odin sounds like a stand-up dude,” Tony says sarcastically giving out a breathless laugh.

“The Aesir seemed to love him, although now looking back on it I suppose fear might just as well suffice in place of love,” Liv shakes her head. “I had often wondered if he would ever change his ways, alas I will never know for I never saw him after the war.”

“What war?” Steve says leaning forward in curiosity, eyebrow raised.

“Perhaps we pause our tale for now,” Liv says, abruptly. Turning from the Captain she focuses on Thor and Loki, “and get your shield-brothers some medical attention, my brothers.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Loki cuts in before anyone can intervene, already guessing what war his sister was referencing. “I shall send for Asgardian healers at once."

“Oh, and please call for my son and daughter, once you mention my name that should be all they need,” Liv smiles at the confused looks she receives. “I think you all will get along rather well. 

“I will be back before the hour,” Loki says as he turned and suddenly disappeared.

* * *

 

“I hear you need the healers, my prince,” Heimdall says as Loki suddenly appears before him. “It took you a while my prince. I expected you here much sooner.”

“We had an unexpected guest, Heimdall,” Loki mutters as he stalks through the halls of the ship he and the other Aesir call home.

“I did not see anyone else in your band of warrior Midgardians, my prince,” Loki raises an eyebrow at Heimdall’s words.

“I did not think that many evaded your sight,” Loki keys in the code to the healing chambers. “She say’s her name is Liv and that she is the goddess of life and Thor’s and I’s sister. She asked for her children, would you happen to know who they are? Heimdall?” Loki turns towards the gatekeeper only to discover that he is alone. 

* * *

 

“She’s back,” Heimdall’s deep voice pierced the silence of a room filled with young golden saplings. “Sister, are you listening to me? Mother has come home.”

“I hear you, Brother,” a young, sad voice answered him.

The voice belonged to a young girl with the same skin tone as Heimdall. She wore a long golden robe with dark green trims, the hood unused, allowing her long dark hair to fly free in its natural state instead of the tight braids she usually confines it to.

“After all these years she finally returns to us,” the girl said. “Why brother, why did she wait for so long?”

“Idun, you know she was unable to return to us,” Heimdall lays a hand on Idun’s shoulder. “She has asked to see us.”

“Then we go to her and demand answers,” Idun stands up suddenly her brows furrowed.


End file.
